


Tu sombra

by LUNAlunatica



Category: Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, Not A Fix-It, Post-Civil War (Marvel)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 14:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10878909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LUNAlunatica/pseuds/LUNAlunatica
Summary: "Las canciones pueden gatillar recuerdos perdidos".Post "616" civil-war.





	Tu sombra

**Author's Note:**

> Para quienes no estén del todo familiarizados con el cómic les diré que no hay problemas en la comprensión de esta narración, tan sólo lean y disfruten.
> 
> Gracias especiales a Scottlxng. Gracias por los comentarios y, por sobretodo, la paciencia que me has tenido durante todo este tiempo... Eres un sol.

[Bailando con tu sombra](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Boif22IeCnY)_ Victor Heredia/ interpretado por Abel Pintos 

[Can't help Falling in Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vGJTaP6anOU)_ Elvis Presley

 

***

 

Amurrado y solo… No podía ser de otro modo. _"Es mejor así"_.

–¿Quién habla? 

_"Un amigo"_. 

–¿Tu eres yo?

_"No, pero desde siempre fui parte de ti"_.

Amurrado y solo, agazapado en un rincón trazando con la yema de los dedos los bordes quebradizos de la pared pintada de blanco níveo. Quizás no era el mejor pasatiempo mas no había algo mejor que hacer en ese ese pequeño cuarto. Es verdad, no era la gran cosa, sólo grietas de pintura ajada y a medio caer, pero cuanto menos tenía que admitir que era mucho más interesante de lo que había imaginado en un inicio, hacía ya quizás unos veinte minutos atrás. 

O quizás un par de horas.

Puede que seis, tal vez más. 

No lo recuerda realmente.

Y ya no era como si le importase, la vida se había convertido en algo impresionantemente simple los últimos días, no recordaba tardes así desde... Bueno. 

Nunca.

O puede que sí.

No importaba, no era como si fuera importante. 

No a estas alturas.

–Es hora de comer. –escucha desde la puerta– Si está de humor puede venir y compartir con el resto.

La extraña mujer vestida de deslumbrante y pulcro blanco, igual que las paredes, desaparece por la puerta. Blanca como la cama y como la ventana. 

Blanco el piso, la mesa de arrimo y la luz fluorescente sobre su cabeza. 

En blanco, como su cabeza. Tal y como sus recuerdos.

 

_Quién podrá quererte como yo te quiero amor._

_Quién. Pregunto, quién podrá quererte como yo._

 

En pasos torpes y más de algún tropiezo llega hasta una amplia sala. _"Blanca"_. Llena de gente. Extraña gente. _"Mucha gente"_. Demasiada gente. Y le miran fijamente todos, preguntando todos. Interrogantes, todos. Azules, verdes, marrones, todos. Sus ojos, todos. 

Le miran preguntando, gritando. Todos. _"¿Qué hiciste?"_. Cuestionadores, todos. _"¿¡Qué hiciste!?"_.

–Nada. –no puede recordar.

_"No los mires, no están allí"_.

Y ya no están.

_"Estás solo, estamos solos"_.

Cierra los ojos y hay paz, cierra los ojos y ya no hay quien le mire. 

Esta oscuro y negro. Cierra los ojos y la tranquilidad lo consume. –Puede ir a sentarse si gusta. –escucha– Su almuerzo está servido– le repiten.

Los abre de nuevo y todo esta tranquilo. Tranquilo y blanco. Ya no hay nadie. Nadie a la vista, sólo pantuflas y piernas delgadas, piernas y pies. No hay caras, no hay ojos no hay miradas rencorosas ni labios apretados. No hay insultos o interrogaciones. Sólo pies y baldosas. "Pantuflas y pies". No hay nadie a quien mirar y no hay nadie a quien realmente quiera mirar.

No hay nadie.

–No esta él. _"Quién"_. –No lo sé, sólo él.

Antes parecía importante. Antes, cuando tenía recuerdos que recordar. Memorias que memorizar. Cuando tenía alguien a quien abrazar.

 

 

_Siempre lo decías y me atabas a tu piel con ramos de besos y escuchábamos caer..._

_...sobre los techos de zinc, lluvias de otoño en abril._

 

 

Porque allí no había nadie, nadie realmente.

Sólo pies y pantuflas.

Pies sin cuerpos y pantuflas sin dueños.

_"Te quedaste solo?"_. 

–Parece que sí.

Unas extrañas zapatillas –blancas– llevan un extraño carrito –blanco– en el que cargan una extraña bandeja con extrañas pastillas –blancas–. Una mano delgada les acerca un botecito a un par de pantuflas junto al sillón. Las extrañas pantuflas vuelven a sus extrañas actividades, a un lado de la televisión la que encendida nadie miraba. 

Porque allí no había nadie. Nadie que pudiera verle. Nadie que le interrogara. _"¿Porqué te interrogarían?"_. Nadie que pudiera verle a la cara.

"¿Por qué no quieres que te vean?".

–No sé, sólo no quiero que lo hagan. 

_"¿A que le temes?"_. 

–No lo recuerdo.

_"Es mejor que no lo hagas"_.

El mismo par de zapatillas camina sin rumbo por el cuarto, camina sin detenerse, camina muy junto al extraño carrito– Su píldora. –les escucha decir– Señor, su píldora. –repiten y no sabe a quien le están hablando. Porque siguen caminando muy junto a alguien, un sujeto al que persiguen por toda la habitación, un idiota que parece no querer detenerse y recibir la maldita medicación. 

De todos modos no es como si le interesara pensaba para si mismo caminando hasta una pequeña mesa. No tenía intenciones de querer saber el porqué caminaban hablando sin parar, apurando los cortos pasitos preguntando por alguien que no estaba allí, porque allí no había nadie de eso podía estar seguro, nadie además de pantuflas y zapatillas sin dueño. 

Porque allí no había nadie, mucho menos aquel sujeto Rogers que las zapatillas tanto intentaban encontrar.

_"¿Rogers? ¿Lo conoces?"_ –No, no sé quien es.

Y estaba seguro nunca antes había escuchado de él y esperaba nunca tener que llegar a conocerle.

 

_...Tengo esa nostalgia de domingo por llover_

_De guitarra rota y oxidado carrusel._

 

Sentado frente a la mesa mira fijamente sus manos que con parsimonia enrollaban una revista.

Ojea las páginas sobre la mesa, las mueve y busca en ellas algo interesante que leer. 

Arrugada entre sus largos dedos y no recuerda de donde la consiguió, tampoco recuerda desde cuando. Sólo la cargaba y ya, sólo la miraba porque simplemente estaba ahí. Porque se veía como algo que proteger, como algo importante que conservar. 

Igual que el sujeto de la portada.

Como el altivo y engreído sujeto de la portada. Como el de la página ocho, también el de la diez. La once y la doce tienen una enorme imagen de otro sujeto de barba, doble plana, fotografía grande. 

Continúa leyendo, leyendo sobre ingeniería y energías limpias. No tiene idea porque pero siente que era su trabajo hacerlo, era su deber. Era necesario para poder hablar con alguien, para tener idea de algo que ya había olvidado tal y como había olvidado que día era aquel. 

Mira las letras, tratando de conectarlas una tras de la otra, balbuceando una y otra vez una "R" a la que le sigue una "E" sin saber realmente si se lee "reacto" o "resctor". 

La deja a un lado, ya no le importa lo que sigue Vuelve a la fotografía, repasando un par de azules y luminosos ojos. mirando fijamente un circulo sobre el pecho que parece importante. Como si de alguna forma aquella imagen de un azul y brillante aparato hubiera significado algo. Azul y circular, justo en medio del pecho y por un segundo tiene la necesidad de tocar suyo.

Y vuelve a mirar la revista y el mismo par de ojos le miran posesivos pobre el papel. _"Ojos azules"_. Le parecen familiares, conocidos de hace mucho antes. _"Azules igual que los tuyos"_. 

Como si ese azul corazón brillante alguna vez le hubiese pertenecido. 

Como si su vida dependiera de él. 

_"¿Dependiera de qué?"_. 

–No lo sé, simplemente parece importante.

–Es hermoso– _"Es azul y brillante"_. –Es muy importante.

_"¿El hombre o el aparato?"_.

–No lo sé. ¿Ambos quizás?

_"Rea-ac-ción... de arco"._  

O algo así ponía. No sabe de que se trata, no importaba cuantas veces pasara y repasara el párrafo nunca llegaba a entender el porqué de aquella pieza. _"¿Qué ya olvidaste como leer?"_. –No lo he olvidado– _"¿Entonces porqué no puedes leer una simple palabra?"_. –Es que me duele la cabeza.

 

–¡Sus pastillas! ¡Señor!

Las zapatillas siguen hablando solas haciendo que por segundo olvide la fotografía, es muy extraño todo ahí dentro. Hablan los muebles y la televisión. Hablan las zapatillas que al igual que las paredes que jamás iban a responder. 

Hablando a la puerta y las pastillas.

Hablando a las revistas.

Las revistas con extraños sujetos de brillantes ojos azules. Con fotografías y palabras escritas imposibles de leer como aquella con "R" y "E" que no lograba entender su significado. 

Hablando a palabras escritas como las de la revista que olvidaba leer a ratos y memorizaba a otros. Escritas igual que la extraña pulsera que él mismo llevaba en la muñeca izquierda– Su pastilla, Señor Rogers. Son para usted. –escucha cerca, pero realmente no tiene idea a quien le esta hablando. Las zapatillas hablan solas– Es suya. –les escucha repetir y esta vez siente que tocan su brazo–Steve Rogers, señor. –dicen bajito las zapatillas– Por favor, tome su píldora.

Y un vaso con una pequeña cápsula aparece justo frente a sus ojos por arte de magia. 

Mágico y extraño.

Extraño como todo ahí dentro. Extraño como sus manos y la revista que sostienen, extraño como la mesa y la silla en la que está sentado, extraño como la pulsera blanca en su muñeca y el nombre escrito sobre ella que –Steve G. Rogers– ponía. 

Las zapatillas se retiran y no presta atención hacia donde, sólo quiere volver a su revista y es lo que hace una vez aparta el botecito y la píldora de la mesa, sólo quiere volver al extraño sujeto de ojos azules y mirada altanera. 

"Un muy extraño sujeto". –Extraño como ese tal Steve. _"¿Quién?"_. –El de la revista. Anthony, creo que así se llama.

_"¿Su nombre no era Steve?"_.

–No, no es Steve.

Y aquella sonrisa en la vieja revista parecía brillar engreída. _"Sonrisa brillante y barba de candado"_. Un extraño muy parecido al sujeto de la televisión, dueño de Stark Industries. _"Se parece al de la revista"_. Se parece mucho.

 

[En otras Noticias, el heredero de la multinacional Stark Industries ha hecho aparición pública tras la seguidilla de conflictos ocurridos los pasados días dentro de...]

_"No los escuches"_. 

–¿Porqué?. 

_"No lo sé, sólo no lo escuches"_. 

[El curso que llegue a decidirse estos días será decisivo para la millonaria multinacional... Recordemos que dos años atrás, el conflicto que tuvo lugar en... ]

_"No los escuches"_. 

–¿Porqué?. 

_"Sólo no lo hagas"_.

–¿Qué pasa? ¿De qué se trata?

_"Cierra los ojos"_. –¿Quién eres?– _"Nadie importante"_. –¿Porqué no puedo ver la televisión?– _"Créeme, no quieres escuchar Stevie, sólo escúchame a mí"_. –¿Quien es Stevie?

_"No es necesario que lo sepas"_.

Dice la voz, y parecía reconocerla muy en el fondo, muy profundo dentro de su cabeza. Y por un segundo sus recuerdos parecieron haber tenido sentido.

Por un segundo pareció haber recordado algo que había olvidado.

–Señor Rogers, puede ir a alistarse. –dicen las zapatillas– Tendrá visita en unas horas. 

 

 

_...Yo te desnudaba para ver como era el mar_

_y en el mar se enredaban mis deseos de volar..._

 

 

Toma su revista y caja negra llena de lápices de color negro, caja que no recordaba haber estado cargando. Algunos dibujos caen del interior, no sabía que hacían allí. No había revisado todas las páginas, sólo las que incluían fotografías del tal Anthony. 

Quien quiera que los haya hecho es bueno, los dibujos son excelentes. _"Es guapo"_. –¿Quién?– _"El sujeto del dibujo"._  

Mira los papeles, quien quiera que los haya hecho es muy bueno dibujando. Tiene que encontrar a su dueño, tiene que entregarlos a quien los hizo.

 

_"Dibujas muy bien Winghead, te quedé hermoso"._ –¿Tu crees?– _"Claro que sí"_.

 

El sujeto de los dibujos. 

El de la televisión.

El de la revista.

–Es bien parecido, muy guapo.

_"¿Sabes quien es?"_ – No lo conozco. – _"Es mejor que no lo hagas"_. –Anthony Stark, así dices que se llama– _"No lo recuerdes, simplemente déjalo ir"_.

Mueve la cabeza de un lado al otro. No, no lo recuerda. No puede recordarlo. _"Simplemente no lo hagas"_. Y no quiere desobedecer a esa voz. 

Y cierra los ojos en un segundo que le pareció eterno, y ya para cuando los abre nuevamente no sabe como es que había llegado al cuarto que más temprano había dejado. Porque no tiene la menor idea de que es lo que hace ahí nuevamente en aquel cuarto blanco de paredes ajadas, parado inmóvil, con una revista en su mano y una caja llena de lápices del mismo color sin entender porqué necesitaba tantos lápices tan monótonos.

_"Negros, todos"_. –Los lápices, claro.

Alza uno, lo saca desde la caja de madera negra y no sabe como usarlo. 

No recuerda como escribir, no recuerda como tomarlo. 

Es negro, sólo negro. Igual que los otros, igual que todos. –Es un grafito– dice. Y no sabe porque lo sabe. 

Sólo lo sabe. 

–Un grafito de mineral blando. –dice en voz alta– Es un seis, para bocetear– " _¿Sabes dibujar?"_. –No– _"Entonces, ¿Cómo lo supiste?"_. 

–No lo sé, sólo lo supe. 

 

Mira nuevamente los dibujos, son hermosos, delicados, adorados en cada trazo por su dibujante, amados y enamorados. Hechos por quien amó y no dejó de amar. Y quiere conservarlos, quiere seguir amándolos tal y como alguna vez hizo el artista. Amándolos y no entregarlos. 

Pero no puede, no son suyos, no le pertenecen. Quiere quedárselos, quiere guardar los bocetos del hombre en la revista. Hermoso y delicado, como un día de verano. Los dibujos, claro– Como una tarde de verano he de compararte. Aunque tu eres más adorable, más templado. – _"¿Porqué recitas a Shakespeare?"_ – No lo sé, me pareció necesario. – _"Antes me recitabas ese soneto"_ – ¿A quién? – _"Ya no importa"_.

Se parecen demasiado al sujeto de la televisión. _"¿Los dibujos?"_. No sabe porqué, sólo se parecen, aunque no son la misma persona. _"El de la revista tiene los ojos azules. El de la televisión ambarinos, algo verdosos"._ –No me había fijado.

_"Yo no pude dejar de notarlo"_.

Desde que había encontrado esa revista supo que era especial y no era solamente por que aquel rostro de la portada se parecía demasiado al que pintaba todos los días– ¿Yo pinto?– _"Sí, algunas tardes"_.

–¿Qué pintaba?– _"A mí"_. –¿Porqué?– _"¿No lo recuerdas?"_. –No– _"Yo tampoco"_.

 

_...Íbamos tan lejos que olvidábamos Volver._

_No traía el ángel ciego del amanecer.._

 

La pared agrietada se descascara al paso de su mano. Cae en pequeños trozos, casi como ceniza, como papel fotográfico quemado apresuradamente. 

–Extraño.

_"¿Qué cosa?"_. –Te extraño– _"¿A quién?"_. –A ti– _"¿Sabes quien soy?"_. –No.

Pero extrañarle se siente correcto, quererle también. 

_"¿Recuerdas cuando bailábamos?"_. –No. 

_"Wise man say"_. 

–Only fools rush in.

_"¿La recuerdas? ¿La canción?"_. 

–No.

 

_"But I can't help"_. 

–Faling in love with you. 

_"Si la recuerdas"_. 

–Eso parece.

Las flores brillan blancas en su cabeza, blancas como la nieve, blancas como las mesas, blancas como las luces y el piso, igual que las paredes del amplio salón de baile. Y su traje era en negro, negro al igual que sus zapatos. 

Porque incluso sus recuerdos parecían ser en blanco y negro, y no podía ser de otro modo.  

_"Bailábamos siempre"_. 

–En las tardes luego del trabajo, también durante el desayuno.

_"Luego de salir de reuniones y cuando llegó Peter"_. 

–¿Peter?

_"Sí, Peter"_. 

Porque usaba el negro mientras "él" llevaba blanco. 

Vestía de blanco.

Perfecto y lozano blanco, y su sonrisa parece brillar casi sin poder aguantar la felicidad.

Porque apenas sus manos se juntaron la música empezó y todo nuevamente volvió a tener sentido. Como una luz alumbrando finalmente su sonrisa, apareció alumbrando sus ideas y recuerdos. Alumbrando sus ojos azules y brillantes, revelándolo a él, revelando ese día. Con muchas invitados, decenas, quizás cientos. _"Shall I stay?, Would it be a sin"_. Mucha gente y todos parecían querer mirarle a él, a él y únicamente a él. _"If I can't help falliing in love with you"_.

A ambos. 

Un vals.

Vestidos de traje, y Tony usaba el blanco. –No Soy la novia, Rogers –Y un par de anillos  brillaban sobre sus dedos. _"Like the river flows"._ Brillantes como sus sonrisas, resplandecientes en sus rostros. _"Surely to the sea"_. Porque aun cuando estuviera enojado por parecer la novia no dejaba de sonreír –Las cosas que tengo que hacer por ti–. Y su sonrisa parecía opacar al público que los miraba y los rodeaba, les aplaudía y festejaba. 

_"Yo estaba bien con dos testigos en una playa en el caribe"_.

–¿Pero no crees que es mejor celebrarlo con nuestros amigos?

_"Mientras estés tu, estaré bien"._

 

_"Darling, so it goes. Some things are meant to be"_.

   
Una boda, si era en una boda. De ahí la recuerda. La canción. 

_"Estoy casi seguro que lo era"_. –No me acuerdo– _"Sí, era una boda, la nuestra"_. –¿Nosotros? ¿Quienes?– _"Tony y Steve, tu y yo"_. –¿Eres Tony?– _"Sí, tu Tony"_.

 

_"Take my hand"_. –Te amo Tony– _"Take my whole life, too"_. –Te amo hoy y te amaré mañana– _"For I can't help”_ – ¿Tony, tu me amas? – _“falling in love with you"_.

Y la música sonaba dulce y lenta, y su corbata gris satín le quedaba perfectamente. – _"No estaríamos aquí si no lo hiciera, Steve"_. –siempre se veía maravilloso, incluso en sus recuerdos. 

Porque aún cuando los perdía constantemente, siempre volvían. 

Porque Tony siempre volvía.

 

_...Y se acostaba a tus pies_

_Como un gatito siamés..._

 

 

Él siempre volvía y estaba feliz. 

_"But I can't help, faling in love with you"_. 

Su memoria volvía igual que la imagen de su rostro. Moreno y de brillantes ojos azules. Supo que le quería ver nuevamente y nunca más dejarle ir, abrazarlo y ya no podía esperar a que llegase la hora de visita. 

_"¿Hora de visita?¿Estás enfermo?"_.

–No, tan sólo me duele la cabeza... Todo el tiempo.

_"¿Y porqué no estoy aquí contigo?"_. –Estás ocupado– _"¿Haciendo qué?"_. 

No lo podía recordar pero si sabía que era un hombre ocupado. Uno muy ocupado. 

Y ese lápiz en su mano finalmente empieza a trazar aquel bosquejo que en grafito tenía guardado. 

Sobre la blanca pared brillante y agrietada. Un boceto de mirada fiera y sonrisa ladina. _"Siempre supiste como dibujar mi sonrisa"_. Traviesa, tal y como sus ideas, como sus locas maquinaciones, como todas y cada una de sus invenciones. Porque incluso cuando se equivocaba estaba en lo correcto. 

Tony siempre tenía la razón, siempre, siempre, siempre. 

Siempre.

_"No siempre, Steve... Pero eso no lo recuerdes"_.

Porque trazo tras trazo su rostro tomó forma, sus manos y mirada, su pecho y la luz en él. _"Re-a algo... de arco"_. Su corazón azul, igual que el color de sus ojos. Y lamentó no tener azul. Lo habría pintado. Porque azul era perfecto. Azul y brillante, como su futurista corazón. 

 

–Hola. –escucha que le hablan, esta vez no desde su cabeza– ¿Cómo te has sentido?

Aquella voz. Suena familiar, no sabía porqué pero parecía ser parte de sus recuerdos, parte de su historia– El médico me dijo que has estado bien. –unos zapatos, eran clásicos y vestían de traje, igual que Tony lo hacía– Te he echado de menos.

 

_"Rogers ¿Cómo me veo?"_. –Me gusta más como te queda el gris– _"Lo digo enserio. ¿Cómo me veo?"_. –Aunque te prefiero sin nada puesto, te ves bastante bien así– _"¿Tú crees?"_. –Toma la corbata borgoña, te sienta bien ese color– _"Eres un ángel, uno al que me dan ganas de mamarle la..."_. –¡Cuida lo que dices, está Peter!– _"No soy un experto, pero estoy seguro que con apenas diez meses no entiende un carajo de lo que digo"_.

–¿Peter? ¿Quién es Peter?

–Papá. ¿Te sientes bien? –preguntan los zapatos– ¿Qué dibujas? –se acercan y él intenta alejarse.

 

¿Qué que dibuja? No lo sabía, ¿A Tony quizás? _"No lo hagas"_. Tony, dibuja a Tony, siempre a Tony, como cada día desde los últimos años. Desde siempre. –Siempre. _"¿Siempre?_ ". –Sí, desde el primer día.

–Siempre has sabido dibujarlo. –dicen los zapatos– Es imponente, igual que papá.

 

Porque quizás tenían razón, los zapatos, claro. 

Observar a Tony era como observar un tren de carga corriendo a toda velocidad justo en medio de las vías. Era avasallador e inevitable, con esa seguridad que hacía a sus piernas temblar.

–¿Papá?

Avasallador e imponente. Seguro como aquel día en que sin dudas y con una enorme sonrisa muy pertinentemente le dijo que se sentía ligeramente atraído por él– _No es nada más que un buen trato Rogers, tan sólo jodemos y se acabó_. –porque Tony no se iba con rodeos– _Realmente esto no es lo tuyo. ¿Estas seguro que esta no es tu primera vez?_ –nunca se iba con medio tonos– _¿Podrías usar la boca para algo más que sólo hablar?_ –aun cuando muy pocas veces realmente dijera lo que realmente pasaba por esa loca y maquinal cabeza suya– _No importa lo que yo quiera. Tu y yo no podemos estar juntos_. –y las pocas veces que lo hacía eran los precisos, perfectos para seguir enamorándose aun más. – _¿Entonces? ¿Entonces qué? Sólo duérmete._

 

Quizás sus recuerdos aun estaban algo desajustados.

_"¿Qué estás diciendo, Rogers?"_ –No quiero seguir jugando, yo quiero estar contigo– _"Ya ni sabes lo que dices"_. –Claro que lo sé, te amo Tony... Te amo y no quiero seguir de este modo.– _"Deja de decir estupideces déjame ir a por mi armadura. Tenemos trabajo"_. –No te dejaré ir hasta que me respondas.– "Los chicos sospecharán si no salimos pronto". –No me importa.– _"Estas loco"_. –Sólo quiero que me respondas.– _"No creas que lograrás ponerme el anillo así de simple"_.

 

–¿Papá? ¿Me estás escuchando?

 

–¿Entonces, eso es un sí?

_"Maldición, Rogers. ¡Es un por supuesto que sí!"_.

–Te amo, Tony.

_"Ya lo dijiste, no es necesario que lo repitas"_.

–Te estas poniendo del color de tu armadura.

_"Cierra la boca, tenemos trabajo"_.

 

–¿Papá?

Y seguía llamándole así. Seguía llamándole papá aún cuando él no lo era. _"¿Quién?"_. El sujeto de los zapatos clásicos, no son de Peter. No podían serlo, porque Peter estaba en la en el jardín de niños y ese sujeto era un adulto. _"Quizás ya creció"._ No, no podía crecer, al menos no tan rápido. Peter tiene apenas tres años. Le gusta la malteada chocolate y meterse a hurtadillas en su cama en mitad de la noche, acostarse en le medio y dormir abrazando a Tony mientras mira la luz en su pecho. 

–Hoy debo ir a recogerlo del preescolar.

 

–Se ve muy bien el dibujo, su sonrisa es la misma a la de papá.

_"Puede serlo, puede ser Peter"_. –No, Peter es un bebé y Tony le está dando su biberón. – _"¿Estás seguro?"_. –Si, estoy seguro.– _"No me tocaba verle hoy"_. –¿Entonces quien le ira a buscar a la preparatoria?– _"Necesito que vayas tu"_ –Pero habíamos quedado que tu le dejarías en las clases de piano y yo pasaría por el luego del jardín infantil.– _"Yo no puedo, no estoy aquí"_. –¿Dónde estás?– _"No preguntes lo que no quieres saber"_.

 

–¿Dibujaste el reactor? –dijeron los zapatos– Yo casi no recuerdo como se veía.

¿Reactor?

_"Si, reactor"._

 

_...Esta noche quiero que bailemos otra vez_

_La canción que el cielo nos cantaba en el ayer._

_Ya sabrá el infierno como hacer para aceptar que baile en mi celda con tu sombra sin parar..._

..."Only fools rush in"...

La música empieza a bajar y esta seguro aquel dolor incesante volverá, porque lágrimas empiezan a caer y no esta seguro de querer saber el motivo. 

Sólo continúa dibujando, es lo único que sabe hacer, es lo único que puede recordar. Es lo único que aun no pierde, lo único que aún no ha borrado. Igual que no ha borrado sus ojos y su sonrisa, no ha borrado sus manos y su forma de caminar, no ha borrado su humor o su reactor. 

–¿Reactor?– "Sí, reactor". –Reactor de arco.– "Si, mi corazón...". 

Lo pinta y por algún motivo está agrietado. Agrietado por la pared, agrietado el muro y con él el dibujo también se agrieta. 

–¿Reactor?– _"Si, reactor"_. –¿Reactor de Arco?– _"Si, mi corazón... El que te regalé"_. –El que se ro-…– _"No lo recuerdes, no es necesario"_. –El que rompí.– _"No fue tu culpa"_. –Yo lo rompí, el que rompí...– _"No es verdad... o quizás sí"_. –Con el escudo. 

El dibujo está agrietado, igual que su cabeza. 

Tal cual sus recuerdos.

–¡¡Tony!! 

 

_Cómo he podido..._

_...A quien me hacía soñar._

 

–Papá, él no está aquí... Sabes que no lo está. –dicen los zapatos. Dice el sujeto de ojos ambarinos, algo verdosos. Cabello castaño y mirada molesta– Él... Bueno. Cálmate ¿Sí? –el sujeto de la televisión. Se parece un poco a Tony. _"A su padre"_. Él no es Peter, Peter está en el colegio. 

–¡Yo no soy nada tuyo! –grita, porque todos le miraban así, desde que Tony ya no estaba, desde que se había ido. _"¿Dónde me fui?"_. –No lo recuerdo, ya no. –todos le miraban con desprecio. “ _No recuerdes”_. Parece ser doloroso recordar. –¡No soy tu papá, no eres Peter!

Y el sujeto de los zapatos lustrosos le mira petrificado. Asustado y lagrimeante.

–¡¿Do-dónde está Tony?! ¡Tony! 

Grita y nadie parece querer escucharle.

_"Me dejaste, ese día. Tirado en la acera"_. –Yo no quise– _“Sobre una pila de escombros”_. –Nunca podría hacerte daño–. _“Lo sé, pero aún así lo hiciste”_.

Yo te amaba.

 

_"Pensábamos distinto"_. –Pudimos haberlo solucionado– _"Huiste por las alcantarillas, yo quise contactarte"_. –Lo intentamos, lo intentaste– _"¿Recuerdas esa noche en la cancha de beisbol?"_. –Los chicos aparecieron y yo... Dios Tony te extrañaba tanto...– _"Yo igual, winghead, yo igual"_.

 

Y siente como el frío lo envuelve, y quiere romper todo, y tira de sus cabellos. Porque no quiere seguir de ese modo, esperándolo, extrañándolo mirando un muro blanco, un muro pintado de blanco, un muro dibujado con su imagen.

Quiere encontrarle, debe de estar cerca, tiene que ir por él aunque ese sujeto que se hacía pasar por Peter intenta impedírselo– ¡Papá, detente! ¡Él no está aquí! –y aunque ellos no quieren que le busque, sigue corriendo, sigue por los pasillos sigue a pesar de que intentan sujetarle– ¡Tony! –porque quiere verlo. 

_"Sabes que no estoy aquí"_. 

–Yo no quería. Ese sujeto me... debí detenerme.

–Ya pasó, papá. Por favor tranquilízate.

–Lo siento tanto Tony... P-peter, Peter está herido, lo llevó Castle hasta el refugio... Estaba sangrando con el traje que hiciste y yo... ¡Tony, tienes que ir a verle, yo no puedo solo! Es nuestro pequeño.

 

–¡Papá, por favor... Soy Peter, No soy... él. –y sus ojos se veían vidriosos– Él ya no está, trata de entender.

 

_...Tengo esa nostalgia de domingo por llover_

_De guitarra rota y oxidado carrusel._

 

–Tony, por favor, no me odies. –dice tomándole por los hombros– Tony, yo-o te amo... Tienes que venir a ver a Peter, él está... –grita muy cerca de su rostro y sus ojos se ven temerosos, aterrados. 

Extraños, asustados. 

Porque Tony nunca le había mirado así ni a el ni a nadie, Tony no tenía miedo y aquellos ojos verdes no dejaban de llorar. _"No, no soy yo"_.No dejaban de lagrimear. _"Sabes que no soy yo"_. Pidiéndole que le soltara, que su brazo ya dolía. _"Él sólo se parece a mi"_. 

Que él no era Tony.

_"Él no es Tony, él no soy yo"_.

–Tú no eres Tony ¿Porqué te le pareces? ¿¡Porque te pareces a Tony!?–grita y entierra sus dedos en su piel – ¡Donde está Tony! ¿Por qué te le pareces?– "Porque es Peter, es nuestro Peter".

–¡Papá! ¡Despierta!

–¿Tony, dónde estás? 

_"Yo ya estoy lejos, no puedes acompañarme"_. 

–¡Llévenselo! –escucha un grito ronco, fatigado– Vayan a su pieza y revisen que fue lo que lo perturbó. –y no sabe por que tanto interés en esa pieza vacía. Y muchas personas se le acercan, las zapatillas blancas entre ellas.

 

Y la voz dentro de su cabeza se escucha lejana, Tony se escucha lejano.

_"Me tengo que ir"_. –No te vayas, Tony– _"Ha sido demasiado por hoy"_. –¿Dónde vas?– _"No lo sé, soy un producto de tu imaginación. Tu dime"_. –No eres imaginario, te siento real. Quiero verte– _"No puedes"_. –¿Por qué no?

Quieren detenerlo, que no siga avanzando, que no vaya a buscarlo, que no le deje marcharse. 

_"¿A dónde vas?"_.

–Hacia Tony, hacia ti.

 

El sujeto de ojos verdes, algo jaspeados le mira dolido. Asustado. Él de seguro sabe algo que no puede contarle, el está ocultando algo que no puede decir. 

Él debe saber donde es que está Tony.

–Dile que yo no quise... –dice al sujeto– Diles que yo no quería. –al de ojos verdes, algo ambarinos. Le grita desde el estómago– Nunca les haría daño, ni a Tony ni a Peter.

Y él le responde con una mirada tranquila, sonriendo amargamente. 

Triste a pesar de su sonrisa.

–No te preocupes, Pap... digo Steve. –se corrige– Yo les diré.

 

Y le amarran con una tela blanca, un chaleco que se pone desde el frente– Amárrenlo firme y llévenlo abajo. –gritan y no entiende muy bien porque no le dejan ir a buscarle– Borren ese dibujo, saben que no deben dejarlo pintar. –dice un sujeto de lentes redondos y cabello blanco, blanco como su bata.

Blanco como la habitación.

–Es lo único que lo calma durante la tarde. –escucha decir a una chica, la misma que llevaba puestas las zapatillas que días antes le hablaban y le entregaban pastillas, ¿O habían pasado apenas unos minutos?

–Pinten su pieza y aumenten la dosis. –escucha y es un sujeto cano quien habla– Señor Rogers, necesito hablarle de su padre. 

¿Rogers? 

 

_"Si, Peter Stark-Rogers será su nombre"_. –Rogers-Stark querrás decir– _"Cariño, mi apellido es siempre primero"_. –Yo soy el padre– _"Yo también"_. –Pero mi apellido va primero– _"No me vengas con eso de que tu eres quien la mete y..."_. –¡Tony, mide tus palabras!– _"Tiene ocho meses, no va a entender"_. –¿A caso esto va a ser siempre así?

_"Yo no fui el idiota que se casó conmigo"_. 

–Tenemos que cuidar de él, es nuestro de ahora en adelante. 

_"Tuyo y mío"_. –Sus ojos son preciosos– _"Ámbar, algo verdosos"_. –Ámbar marino– _"Son perfectos"_. –Son de Peter.

 

–Es Stark, doctor. Peter Stark-Rogers. –dice el sujeto de los ojos verdes, y sus ojos se ven cansados– Veo que aun no ha logrado tranquilizarle. Ya son dos años y no ha vuelto a ser el mismo.

_"Ves, ese es mi Peter"._

–¿Dos años? 

_"Creí que habían sido días"_. –Una semana, a lo más un mes– _"¿Qué cosa?"_. –Peter lo dijo, han pasado dos años desde algo. Algo importante, creo que olvidé qué– _"Peter lo recuerda"_. –¿Qué Peter? Él no es Peter.

Y un fuerte aguijonazo en la nuca le hace temblar de dolor, temblar de miedo. Quiere llorar y se siente angustiado, porque Tony debía venir, tenía que venir y decirle a todos que estaba bien, tenía que verle, tenía que abrazarle y despertar de este estúpido sueño. Y sus músculos se sienten cansados repentinamente, y los sujetos a su lado se hacen más fuertes mientras él apenas si puede mantenerse en pie.  

Las baldosas son blancas, blancas como los trajes de esos sujetos calvos que le arrastraban por el piso, muy cerca de las baldosas frías y no sabe donde, blancas como las paredes y lentamente como sus propios recuerdos. Porque recordar era importante, parecía serlo, debía serlo, no sabía porqué. Porque debía recordar, era necesario, porque no quería perderlo, no de nuevo. _"¿Perder a quién?"_ No lo sabe, simplemente a alguien, un chico. _"¿Un chico?"_. Alguien de ojos ámbar, algo verdosos. 

_"¿A Peter?"_.

–¿Qué Peter?– _"Un Peter"_. –¿Alguien se llama Peter?– _"Un chico que se parece a mi"._ –¿Se parece a ti?– _"La verdad es que no, no del todo. Sólo en la sonrisa"_. –Debes de tener una linda sonrisa– _"Eso solías decir"_. 

 

Una puerta se abre y los sujetos de blancos trajes le dejan allí, cerca del rincón, cerca de la blanca pared con bordes quebradizos, y los ojos le arden y se siente cansado. Sus músculos se sientes cansados al igual que sus parpados, pero no quiere dormir, quiere dibujar, no  recuerda porque, no recuerda como pero quiere hacerlo.

–¿Quién?– _"Tú"_. –No lo recuerdo, no te recuerdo ¿Porqué lo decía?– _"No importa, es mejor que lo olvides"_.

Y traza las abiertas grietas de la blanca pared con la punta de sus dedos, rozando con la yema los flojos bordes que caen cual hojas quemadas luego de un incendio. Rozando y trabando. Tratando de recordar cuanto tiempo llevaba allí.

–No puedo recordar.

_"¿Qué no puedes recordar?"_.

–Algo que no quiero olvidar.

_"¿Qué no quieres olvidar?"_.

–A ti. Te extraño.

_"¿Que extrañas?"_.

 

_¡Ayy!, alelí. Pobre de mi...._

 

–Es extraño. 

_"¿Porqué?"_.

–Lo olvidé. –la pared es blanca, la de la habitación, la suya, una igual que la suya, no es la misma. O quizás si. No está seguro– No quiero olvidar algo que ya olvidé.

_"Es mejor así"_.

–¿Quién eres?

_"Un amigo"_.

–¿Yo soy tu?

 

_"No, pero desde siempre fui parte de ti"_.


End file.
